Vehicle bed liners, in general, are well known accessories for the beds of pickup trucks, which are immovably secured in the cargo area of the pickup to protect the bed from dents, chips in the paint, and so forth, and enhance the appeal of the pickup. Constant concerns in the art include the placement and removal of cargo to and from a vehicle cargo area having a bed liner installed, and the strength and durability of the liner.
It would be desirable to improve upon the prior art.